Combat Enchantment
Combat Enchantment is a Spell Type, and a category of of spells, in Master of Magic. Like all other enchantments, Combat Enchantments are meant to have a persistent beneficial effect - lasting as long as the enchantment remains in play. However, unlike other enchantments, these spells are not maintained through the payment of an Upkeep Cost. Instead, they have a set duration that always lasts until the end of the current battle. As their name suggests, all Combat Enchantments must be cast during combat. They often have high Casting Costs relative to other combat spells, as a result of their all-encompassing strength. Combat Enchantments never require a target, instead applying their effects to any valid targets on the battlefield as per the spell's specific rules. Once a Combat Enchantment has been cast, a unique icon representing the spell's effect appears below its caster's name at the bottom of the combat screen. It will remain there as long as the spell is in play. It is possible for both opponents to cast the same Combat Enchantment, but each side can only have a single instance of each active at any one time. There are a total of 15 different Combat Enchantments in Master of Magic, spread across the different Realms. About half of them provide benefits to the caster's own troops, while the othef half penalize the opposing forces one way or another - and a few do both at the same time. has the most Combat Enchantments, and although and only have two each, three of these are quite powerful. Usage Combat Enchantments can only be cast during battles. They require no target, instead affecting all valid targets they can find on the battlefield, automatically. They are among the most expensive spells that can be cast in combat, apart from some Combat Instants that are also capable of affecting multiple targets. Naturally, some Combat Enchantments are cheaper than others, with effects that are somewhat less powerful. Once a Combat Enchantment has been cast, its unique icon is added to the enchantment window at the bottom of the screen, below the name of the Wizard or group whose side has cast it. Enchantments on the left belong to the computer, while those on the right are the player's. The icons can be right-clicked to bring up the context-based help entry detailing the spell's effect, but the enchantment can not be cancelled manually once it has been cast. On the other hand, an opponent may use or , if they know either, to attempt to remove all of a player's Combat Enchantments. Both of these spells will target each individual enchantment separately, with the chances of successfully dispelling them depending on the Casting Cost of the Combat Enchantment, versus the invested into the disenchant. Multiple Instances Each side on the battlefield may only have one instance of each Combat Enchantment in effect at any time. For example, if a Wizard has cast and it is still in effect, then neither them, nor their units, may use the spell again a second time unless it is dispelled by the opponent. One the other hand, both battling sides can each control one instance of the same Combat Enchantment simultaneously. It's worth noting however, that for some Combat Enchantments, having two instances of the spell in play at the same time is redundant - no change occurs if one of them is removed, nor is it really meaningful to cast them if the opponent already has. These spells are , , and : their effects are not cumulative, and they all affect friend and foe alike, as long as a unit meets the criteria for them to do so. Effects Combat Enchantments often have very different effects from one another. Four of them ( , , , and ) enhance the units of their caster's side, while five ( , , , , and ) instead hinder the opposing units one way or another. The three mentioned above affect units on both sides based on whether they do or do not belong to a specific magical Realm, and there are also two ( and ) deal direct to the enemy army. Finally, attempts to fizzle opposing spells cast either by a Wizard or any spellcasting units. In any case, all of these effects stop once the Combat Enchantment ends, either because the end of the battle is reached, or as a result of the enchantment being dispelled by the enemy. For the most part, this causes things to return to normal, although any that has been caused directly or indirectly by a Combat Enchantment does not dissipate when the spell is removed. It will remain - unless healed - just like any other combat . List of Combat Enchantments The following list details all 15 Combat Enchantments available in the game. Category:Spell Types Category:Combat Enchantments